Love Came Down at Christmas
by theglamourfades
Summary: It's 1927, Christmas is not too far away, and the Downstairs contingent of Downton Abbey are looking forward to a special occasion. (Set post-film)


**A/N: I wasn't planning on writing any fic set within canon after the DA film, but after seeing the film I had a germ of an idea, and then as I wanted to write a Christmas fic I just ended up giving the idea I had a Christmassy theme. Hopefully it works...!**

**A special thanks goes to Kristen APA, who is always so encouraging when it comes to my fic. If you're looking for more post-film fic (which fixes the errors/misjudgements in character that the film made), I would highly recommend that you read her fic _Downton Abbey: The Royal Visit_ (along with her other great Anna x Bates fics!)**

* * *

_Love Came Down at Christmas_

"A Christmas wedding?" Mrs Patmore's boom of consternation echoed throughout the kitchen and servants' hall, and could likely be heard up to the highest eaves in the house. "Of all the daft ideas you've had over the years, that one might just take the biscuit!"

Daisy was no longer perturbed by the cook's sometimes insensitive comments, or at least if she was then she did not let it show. She gave a shrug of her shoulders and displayed a quick frown before moving around, swiping the surfaces with a cloth, treating the conversation that she had started as though it was something completely casual.

"We agreed between us a couple of weeks ago," she said, referring to her fiancé who was currently otherwise occupied, "we didn't want to see out the year not being married. I mean, it _is_ my fault for dithering so long."

"Well, why stop the habit of a lifetime now?"

"Mrs Patmore," Mrs Hughes interjected with a stern expression of her own. She refrained from addressing the cook with her given name in the circumstances, and also as she was keen to support Daisy, who was a different girl – nay, young woman, than she was from even a couple of years ago. The transformation from when she had first arrived at the Abbey, as timid as a parade of mice, was nothing short of remarkable. "If they've made their choice, then it's not our place to meddle. Lord knows I could say a few things about your habits, too, and they're far deeper ingrained."

While the cook harrumphed, Miss Baxter looked up from her cup of tea.

"I think it's lovely, and very romantic."

"Oh, well, we didn't really think about that," Daisy's cheeks had coloured at the remark of the lady's maid, which intensified further when Andy came into the room but two seconds later and fixed her with a wide and knowing smile. "We were just being practical."

"Practical, my eye," Mrs Patmore was unable to keep her opinions to herself for very long. "What if there's a blizzard? Nobody will be able to get there and back again."

"That won't be a problem, Mrs Patmore," Andy exclaimed cheerfully, his gaze settled devotedly upon Daisy, "all we need is each other."

"We do want you all to be there, though," Daisy added hastily, so as not to cause any offence.

"Of course," Andy added, a beaming grin imprinted on his face.

"Not to mention poor Reverend Travis," Mrs Patmore continued, voice getting increasingly louder, "don't you think he's got enough to be getting on with at this time of year, never mind having all the fuss of a wedding to deal with as well."

"It isn't unheard of," Miss Baxter was brave enough to step in, "I'm sure he's quite used to it."

"Hear, hear," Mr Barrow, who had thus far kept his head hidden from view with a newspaper, commented. "It is his job, after all. I think it's a fine idea."

He issued a smile to Daisy, which, although his general demeanour had brightened in the last few months, was still rather an unusual occurrence.

"Anyway, if it's good enough for Lady Hexham, I don't see why it shouldn't be for our Daisy."

Daisy was getting rather flustered by all of the attention, flitting around and trying to dodge the assembled eyes in the room. "When we say _Christmas_, it's not actually going to be Christmas Eve or Christmas Day, more like a few days before. And not New Year's Eve, neither. It really isn't such a bother."

"What isn't?" Mr Bates enquired. He and Anna had come down from the nursery, having fetched their little boy for their night. Johnny was currently nestled in his father's arms, head rested upon Mr Bates' broad shoulder and with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth.

Anna stood by his side, unable to stop herself from looking towards their son, smoothing down a few errant locks of his hair with a loving swipe of her hand.

"Daisy and I have set a date for our wedding," Andy filled in the previously missing servants on the news, "almost, anyway. It'll be just before Christmas."

"Oh, how lovely," Anna exclaimed, "a winter wedding will be very special."

She took the chance to smile up at her husband, thinking of the reason why the season was so special to them, their much cherished son with them for all to see – and doted upon, by their colleagues nearly as much as by the two of them.

"It's just a shame that we likely won't be there with you. The family won't be leaving for Brancaster any later than the 21st."

"Oh, heavens," Mrs Hughes said, "I had completely forgotten that they're going away for Christmas this year. Well, it will be less work for the rest of us to do, at any road."

Anna and Mr Bates both chuckled at the housekeeper's assertion, while Daisy was rather more deflated.

"But we wanted you all to come," she lamented, glancing up towards Andy who was now at her side, with a hand placed subtly at the small of her back. "It won't be the same without you."

"You'll only be down four," Mr Bates supplied, his tone lighter than was customary, "you won't even notice, what with everything."

"Don't change things on our account," Anna supported the statement made by her husband.

"And not mine either," Miss Baxter was quick to add.

"We can have another celebration when we're back," Anna added, hoping to cheer the younger woman once more. "It'll be something else to look forward to. If that's alright with Mrs Patmore, of course."

"I don't see why not," the cook answered, the grumble still evident in her voice, "nobody thinks to ask my opinion any more anyhow."

They all smiled, deciding that it was best to leave her to stew in her current mood and certainly not risk angering her any further.

"Keep us informed before we head off," Anna said, smiling warmly towards Daisy and Andy.

"Speaking of heading off, we had better do so, before this one is in the land of nod for the night."

The youngest Bates did look quite sleepy, his eyes drooping as he continued to use his father's shoulder as a pillow. The other female members of the downstairs household, including Mrs Patmore whose demeanour was pacified by the little one, lined up to coo over him, and as tired as he was he still enjoyed the attention that was lavished upon him, offering a smile for everyone who was crowded around.

"We'll see you all in the morning," Anna said, making sure that their son's coat was fully buttoned and fixing his collar around his cheeks, "say good night to everyone, sweet pea."

"Gu' night," he responded, in a sweet voice that caused most of them to sigh and smile.

"I'll take him," Anna offered to her husband, opening her arms out as they got to the door, knowing that the toddler would be lax and feel heavier with the weight of tiredness.

"I can manage," John answered with a smile, adjusting the boy in his arms, "at least most of the way. If you can do the honours."

"Of course," she answered, hooking his cane onto his right arm. "At least the frost hasn't fallen quite yet."

"Indeed."

"But then," she added, stepping to his side before reaching to open the latch, "you can lean on me for added support, if you need to."

He looked down at her with a gaze that kept her warm, despite the chill of the air that was waiting.

"I'm not sure that's an offer I'm capable of refusing, Mrs Bates."

The cold of the November night hastened their journey and they were home in almost record time. The first port of call was to make a fire, John crouched in front of the hearth while Anna cradled their son on the settee. He had been dozing on the way to the cottage and woke intermittently, for no longer than a couple of minutes at a time. Now that they were home and cosy, he was out like a light in no time at all, so the next stop was to get him settled upstairs. Their child was something of a night owl, taking after the both of them in some respects, and usually would stay up with them for at least an hour once they got home before being put to bed. Anna wasn't entirely surprised that this evening was different; while she had been in the nursery earlier in the day she had noticed that Master George and Miss Sybbie were being particularly rambunctious, and Miss Caroline had been quite fussy too. Poor Nanny had been glad of an extra pair of eyes and hands to help, although she'd had the easiest job of it, looking after her placid little boy.

With no need for a bedtime story from his Da, Anna and John had a little extra time to indulge in a late spot of tea before heading for the wooden hills themselves. Anna couldn't resist teasing her husband that she wouldn't mind hearing the story that he was planning to read to their son instead, and he gave her a smile that made her stomach flutter as fervently as it did the very first time that he smiled at her.

"I'm glad that Daisy and Andy have settled," she said, cradling the cup in her hands, "I was starting to think that it would never happen."

"I'm not sure Mrs Patmore is quite so thrilled."

"Oh, she likes to make a fuss. It would be strange if she didn't clatter the pots a little."

John chuckled. "As strange as Mr Carson not voicing his horror about another pair of servants tying the knot."

They were both certain that Mrs Hughes would tell them all about her husband's somewhat hypocritical view of the matter tomorrow, if not the next day.

"She'll come around. When it comes to Daisy her heart is soft as anything."

She was quiet as she sipped the rest of her tea, thinking about Daisy and Mrs Patmore, and then of the oncoming holiday. It had been something of a shock when Lady Mary relayed the news to her just the other week, of the plans to spend the period with Lord and Lady Hexham at Brancaster. It had been Lady Grantham's decision, she had said – with an air of faint disdain – who considered it important to make things easier for her middle daughter in nearing the later stages of her pregnancy.

While she could well understand the impetus, the idea of a trip at that time of year – when it had never been customary for the Crawleys before – left her somewhat rattled, especially as it would impact on their own family. She had got rather ahead of herself in her anticipation this year, considering as early as the summer all of the things that they might do, given that Johnny was old enough now to begin to understand that Christmas was a very special time.

It had been silly, she realised. Such matters could not be avoided when you were in service, and it was not as though every day spent with their wonderful son were not occasions to celebrate for the three of them alone.

But, as ever, her husband read her like one of his most well-thumbed editions.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, putting his own cup back in place upon the tray that sat on the table.

"It's nothing," she began, before his ever-reassuring gaze compelled her to continue, "at least nothing that can be helped."

"I don't know about that. You're the one who taught me to look for possibilities in place of problems."

She smiled, knowing that he would move heaven and earth to make her happy.

"It's just the thought of not being in Downton at Christmas. It was going to be strange enough, but now we'll probably miss the wedding as well." She could feel herself frowning, and hated herself for doing so. Her mother's words came back to her, as they often did in times when she dared to be selfish. "But I shouldn't complain. This is our life."

"But it doesn't have to be."

Since their son had turned one they had talked more about the dream they had first formulated many years ago. Before then it had seemed too overwhelming to seriously consider leaving the Abbey - which offered a great deal of advantages to them – as they adjusted to life as parents, which although had been a long time coming in their minds was something else entirely in its reality.

Thus, it didn't throw her off course to hear him mention it now, and especially not given the circumstances. She had not admitted it to him as yet, as they were often so caught up in other things from day to day, but of late – the last few weeks or so – the idea of a little hotel was growing larger in her mind, more tangible in the waking hours as well as when she lay her head upon the pillow at night.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't mean it to sound like I'm pushing you one way."

She shook her head, hands folded in her lap. "No. I have been meaning to say something. That I think that perhaps it's time, that we start looking, anyway."

She couldn't miss the way that her husband's eyes had gained an extra light as he leaned closer, almost on the edge of his favoured chair.

"Only if you're sure."

"I am," she responded, feeling the smile start to stretch upon her face, "we've been very lucky, and of course it'll be sad to leave. I think I've let myself get into a rut, and it's hard to believe that nearly two years have gone by in the meantime."

It was easy to go back to work after the birth of their son, at least in one sense of the word. The routine had been a comfort to her, and it was only then she realised that she hadn't had much in the way of stability in the previous years, save for the presence of John and their cottage. For a while the mundanity had been nothing short of a blessing.

"When we first had the idea, it was because we wanted, or at least _hoped_ to start a family," she went on, recalling sitting in the servants' hall with him, their happiness at a pinnacle before it was to come crashing down. "Now we have one part of that picture, it doesn't make sense to not fill the rest in. Plus I think that Nanny would be happy not to have either one of us under her feet whenever we're not doing our jobs."

"Or she might miss the assistance."

"I think we hinder rather than help most of the time." She tilted her head, pursing her lips in a teasing smile. "Are you getting cold feet, Mr Bates?"

"Not at all," he replied, "if anything, they've been itchy for some time. But if you're happy with things the way they are, then I am more than happy to comply with your wishes. We could stay on at Downton for another six months or six years, whatever you would like."

Her smile grew. She was the luckiest woman to walk the earth to have a husband who did not think twice about moulding his world to fit with what made her happy and at peace.

Her mind was made up, however.

"I'm ready."

He broke into a grin that was only ever reserved for her and their son, crinkles spreading from the corners of his eyes. She frowned a little as he knelt down in front of her, then laughed as he took her left hand into both of his, covering it with small, tender kisses.

"We'll have to get through this trip first, though," she sighed, placing her other hand over his. "Not that I'm dreading it, but I'll have to adjust to the idea of a Christmas somewhere other than Downton."

He chuckled at her griping, which was something quite unusual.

"Well, we do have over a month to do that," he said, ever the voice of reason. "Let's see it as an adventure."

She nodded, even if her heart was a little heavy. _It could be much worse_, she told herself.

"I just hope that it won't put him out too much," she said, referring to their son.

"So long as Father Christmas can find his way to Brancaster, I can't see there being much to worry about."

* * *

She could hardly believe her ears that morning on hearing Lady Mary speak so casually. It would have been unspeakably rude to ask her more than once, but as it turned out she'd had no need, as her mistress assured her that Lord Grantham would be delivering the very same good news to John.

While the family would still be making the trip to Brancaster as planned, it had been decided that they would do so without any accompanying staff. Primarily it was to fit in with Lord and Lady Hexham, who lived without the use of personal servants – although Lady Grantham argued that they would certainly require a nanny once the baby came along, as well as to look after Miss Marigold. Lady Mary added with a smile that there were other factors to take into consideration, and she recalled how her cheeks had burned fiercely before she had conveyed her gratitude, which Lady Mary waved off, quite literally. Anna knew that her mistress took her thanks seriously, though, and would have been more alarmed if she had shown a great display.

She walked to the nursery with an added skip, grinning as her boy ran towards her as she entered the room, abandoning the train set which he had been playing with. She hugged him even tighter than usual, beyond overjoyed that they would get to enjoy the Christmas she had been visualising for half the year.

More than that, she was relieved. There were a few things that had happened over the last week which had made her worry even more about the forthcoming trip, and while she wasn't completely certain as yet, it took the weight from her mind not to have the prospect of time away looming over her.

She spent an hour there, getting onto the floor to make the trains follow their invisible track along with her darling son, as well as combing out the hair of Miss Caroline's favourite doll. She timed her visits with Johnny's schedule, so that she was ready to leave as he was about to be put down for a nap. It was still a wrench to leave him, even if it wasn't for very long, as he would cling to her, bunching up fistfuls of her dress in his little hands before relaxing into sleep.

"Sweet dreams, darling," she whispered, ruffling his sandy hair and kissing him on the forehead before handing him over to Nanny, "Daddy will be here when you wake up."

She met John before she had made her way downstairs, and they shared eager smiles as they walked the corridor, knowing that their wish had been granted. He had some of Lord Grantham's shirts to bring to the laundry, so she accompanied him there before they headed to the servants' hall for luncheon. She had an idea that she had wanted to tell him since breakfast, which had been a rushed affair as their son had overslept that morning, and she felt that if she waited any longer to raise it that she may very well explode.

"I've been thinking," she began, as they made their way inside, the room being empty.

He turned to her with raised eyebrows once he had deposited the bundle, a hint of a smirk pulling at his mouth. "Yes?"

"Our bed and breakfast hotel. Could it be in Downton village?"

His expression shadowed in confusion. "But most of the houses are owned by the estate."

"There are some that aren't," she answered, having spoken briefly with Mr Branson when they were both in the nursery the day previous. She tipped her head to follow her husband's movements, smiling at the sight of him going about his work. "And that way we'll never lose touch."

She could see what he was thinking before he said it. "With _Lady Mary_."

"With the Abbey, and _all_ who live in it," she returned with a smile, and saw him soften. "We could even run it from here, if we want. What do you say?"

She felt her breath halt in her chest, for some unknown reason, as she waited for his reply.

"That your wish shall be my command," he said after a moment, taking her hand into his, the warmth of his large palm enveloping.

In doing so he tugged her closer to him, making them both stand perilously near the open door.

She laughed instinctively, caught completely by the heated look in his eyes.

"Someone might come in!"

"Let them," he said nonchalantly, the desire that was apparent in his gaze meeting with adoration, "let them see what true love looks like."

Her heart beat faster at the words he uttered with such conviction. "Let them see what true love is."

She leant up towards him at the same time as he dipped down to her. The kiss was sweet and innocent – certainly nothing for any of the passing maids or footmen to be scandalised by – but it offered more than enough feeling to cause pleasant shivers to course the length of her spine.

He gave her hand a little squeeze before dropping it.

"I'm finished here. Shall we head downstairs?"

She nodded. "I'll have to cut lunch short, I'm afraid. Lady Mary laddered a pair of her stockings, so I need to go into the village before the shops shut."

She hoped that her excuse wasn't completely see-through.

"Hmm. Can't she make do for a day?"

"I'd rather do it now, for my own peace of mind."

He smiled at her. "Very well. I'd better make sure that you are well fed and watered for the journey."

She returned his smile with one of her own, barely able to contain her burgeoning excitement.

If her feeling was right, then he would be intent on spoiling her for the months to come. As it was, she was rather looking forward to the prospect.

* * *

"It's all official now, then."

Daisy nodded as she spooned the mixture out onto the trays, focusing her concentration. She had gone with Andy earlier in the day to the church to see Reverend Travis, and the banns would be read in the coming Sunday mass. While Andy had been full of smiles on getting back to the Abbey, Daisy had been somewhat muted, hurrying off to the kitchen and saying that she had work to be getting on with. Andy relented that he did too but did not go before holding Daisy's hand close to his chest, eyes aglow with adoration. Out of the view of Mr Barrow and Mrs Hughes, he pressed a kiss to it, leaving with a grin fixed to his face before turning out of the hall on his heels.

Anna sat alongside Miss Baxter at the table, keeping one eye on the younger woman who was absorbed in her work. Her other watched her son who was nestled in her lap but had his head bent over the table, working intently with a crayon upon a piece of a paper. Her hands were looped about his middle, keeping him fixed in place.

"There's so much fuss that goes with it," Daisy uttered several minutes later, once she had finished with the mixture. "I just want to wake up, go to the church and have it done. I think that you and Mr Bates had the right idea."

"Well, we didn't have a lot of choice," Anna chuckled, smoothing a palm over Johnny's soft hair.

Daisy flushed as she straightened up, but before she could say anything more Anna shook her head and smiled, letting her know that everything was alright. Being reminded of her own wedding was always a good thing.

"Not to add to it, but do you know what you'll be wearing yet?" Miss Baxter asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"One of my dresses, I suppose. I don't think I'll have time to go anywhere looking for anything new, and I shouldn't spend the money anyway."

"But it's your wedding day," Miss Baxter countered, "if you can't spend a little bit for then…if you're worried about the time, I'm sure that Mrs Hughes would be happy to excuse you. And either of us could come with you, if you would like."

"It doesn't matter," Daisy mumbled, disappearing for a few seconds as she bent to place the trays into the oven.

"Mumma!" Johnny exclaimed, holding the paper aloft.

"My, that is marvellous!"

She leant over the toddler's shoulder, pressing her cheek to his and giving him a little squeeze. Drawn out onto the sheet was a house with two big towers either side of it, and outside were three figures – one tall, one middling in size (taller in proportion than she actually was) and the other small. Next to the smallest was a shape that resembled an animal, most specifically a dog.

"I'm sure that Miss Baxter would like to see too."

Though he had a preference for her and John, growing up surrounded by so many people meant that he wasn't especially shy, and he turned to the other lady's maid clutching the picture proudly, accompanying it with a bright smile.

"Oh, that's excellent," Miss Baxter echoed the praise of Anna, "and it looks just like it does outside."

"Show to Da?"

"Later, sweet pea. He's busy at the moment," she said, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "I tell you what, why don't you do another and then you'll have even more to show to him."

He was happy with that idea, and reached once more for the discarded crayon and a fresh piece of paper, settling himself once more against Anna.

"You know, Lady Edith still has some clothes here. Lady Mary asked whether I could sort through them before they go to Brancaster, and by the sounds of it she won't want everything bringing over."

"I suppose she wouldn't have need for them all anyway, at least not until a few months have passed," Miss Baxter added with a smile.

"I'm not as tall as Lady Edith," Daisy sighed.

"I can take it up for you," Miss Baxter offered, "I won't have as much to do, now that we're not going with them. And I'd be happy to do it."

"Once I've gone through them, and checked with Lady Mary which ones are definitely not wanted, I'll bring the rest down and you can decide from there," Anna smiled, thinking that the plan was rather a good one.

"Alright then," Daisy said, pausing as she started to clear the counter, "thank you both."

"No need to thank us," Miss Baxter replied, with a smile.

"It's one less thing to worry about," Anna added, while her boy shuffled a little in her lap. "I suppose Mrs Patmore will be taking care of the cake?"

"I don't know," Daisy answered with a frown, "she's still miffed that we're going ahead with it now, and not in the spring."

"I think she's putting it on," Anna said, hoping to assure the younger woman. "Knowing her she's had it all planned out since she knew Andy had asked, and it's just for show."

A bell rang, promptly shaking them out of their reverie – aside from Johnny, who was still contentedly doodling.

"That's me," Miss Baxter said, standing from the table, "I shall see you all later."

Anna smiled as the other lady's maid left the hall, and then turned her attention to Daisy. She looked perturbed as she went about, turning back and forth on the floor, not quite sure where to begin.

"You haven't stopped since you got back," Anna said, keeping her tone light despite her concern, "sit down for five minutes, at least."

"I haven't got the time."

"There's always time for tea."

"Yay!" the little boy in her arms cheered in agreement, and she laughed.

"You're a bit too young for it yet, Mister."

Daisy took a seat on the opposite side of the table, relaxing slightly when Anna pushed a cup towards her. Johnny stretched across the table to show Daisy his latest drawing-in-progress and she smiled down at the paper and then at the toddler, murmuring words of encouragement. In turn he answered with a grin which puffed out his still-chubby cheeks.

"I know it's strange to be the centre of attention."

Anna began gently, not wanting to rattle Daisy any further. They'd known and worked alongside each other for long enough that she trusted that the younger woman would confide anything she wished to share of her own volition, and without her having to coax.

"It won't be for much longer, though. And then you can just settle down and enjoy each day."

Daisy nodded, turning her cup in her hands before putting it back down on the table-top.

"I do want to get married," she announced after a couple of minutes had passed.

Anna simply smiled, allowing her the space to go on.

"I know that it must have seemed like I wasn't sure, after so much time had gone by since he first asked. And I know I'm not very good at showing it when I'm happy, not like I am when I'm annoyed or down about something. But I really am."

"I know you are."

Daisy frowned. "You do? How?"

"There's just something about you. A bounce in your step." Anna chuckled, a little amused by Daisy's apparent astonishment that others could tell that she was happy without her having to say anything. "Anyway, it's not bad to keep that side of you for yourself. We're all rather stoic in what we do, by our nature. Some more than others."

The younger woman's expression brightened, and Anna imagined it was because she was thinking of her fiancé. Andy was more of an open book when it came to showing how he felt, but she didn't think that Daisy was especially aloof. Perhaps _guarded_ was the right word, but either way, she couldn't blame her.

"When he asked me, I thought that I were dreaming it. I couldn't believe it. I told him to 'get away', and he looked so sad I thought that he might burst into tears, so I had to tell him that I were only joking fast." A smile crossed her face at the memory. "I didn't think that I could be so lucky. I thought that it would be me on my own – well, not on my own, not when I've got all of you, and Mr Mason, as well."

Her head dropped not long after she mentioned the elder Mason. Though she couldn't see her at that moment in time Anna looked at Daisy with an empathetic gaze, her heart aching a little as she thought of William, picturing him sitting at the table with them both, his eyes full of light as he regarded a more sombre Daisy.

"It wouldn't be fair on Andy if we didn't do things properly. I did ask Reverend Travis, when Andy went off to look at something, whether it would be right for me to get married in church, given that I've been married before. He smiled and said it were fine."

Johnny paused in his drawing again, pushing the paper and crayon towards Daisy. Both women smiled, and Daisy took up the crayon, starting to draw small flowers on the edge of the page.

"I just feel guilty. Like it's wrong to go to all of this trouble, when I'm still married, really."

Anna smiled, glancing down at the ring that Daisy still wore, though she had swapped it to her right hand. Memories of the bittersweet day came to her in a rush; how much she had wanted to believe that the diagnosis had been wrong. It had been before her and John were married, yet she had fallen into his arms in the courtyard that same night, feeling within her heart that they were as good as wed.

"William would be proud of you. All he ever wanted was to see you happy. Wherever he is, I know that he'll be happy too."

Daisy looked up from the paper, a faint smile on her face. She didn't need to ask whether Anna believed what she said to be true, although if it had been a couple of years ago she very likely would have done.

"He would have liked Andy."

"Maybe not at first," Daisy said, with a tilt of her head.

"Maybe not," Anna agreed, laughing.

Though he couldn't have been sure of what was funny, Johnny chuckled along too, which only made both women laugh harder, and Anna hugged her precious son to her, dropping a kiss upon his head.

"We should do something special for his birthday this year," Daisy announced, and Anna couldn't help but wonder whether she felt as though she needed to compensate, given the coincidence of William's birthday being so close to Christmas. "I'll mention it to Mrs Hughes."

"That would be a very nice thing to do."

"And it's someone else's birthday coming up very soon."

"Don't say it too loudly," Anna said teasingly, lowering her voice even though the little boy in her lap remained oblivious. "What with Christmas as well he's going to get spoilt rotten. I'll have to stop Mr Bates from getting carried away." She smiled, shaking her head. "Although I can't put all of the blame on him, as I'm not much better."

"Aww, but he's only little. I bet that he'll remember everything about it when he's older." The younger woman paused, and Anna thought that she looked rather wistful. "If Andy and I are as half as happy – no, even a quarter as happy as you and Mr Bates are, then I reckon we'll have won the jackpot."

"That's very kind of you to say."

She didn't want to seem boastful, but inside she was beaming.

"I'm only being honest. Anyone only has to look at you both to know that you're what true love really means."

She had to smile at those particular words, given what John had said only earlier in the day.

"Thanks for letting me blather on."

"Any time," she said with a smile, "we're both here if you need an ear."

On cue, Johnny looked up from his almost-finished drawing, fixing Daisy with a wide-eyed stare.

"Thank you ever so kindly, sir," Daisy grinned, taking one of the toddler's hands into hers and bending down to come level with him. "Now, I'm afraid it will take a little while until the biscuits are ready. But," she said, reaching to pick up the mixing bowl that had been standing on the table, "there is some icing left over. And if your Mummy doesn't mind…"

He turned his eyes towards Anna, looking very earnest before uttering a "Please, Mumma," for good measure.

"Oh well," Anna replied with a barely-concealed smile, "as long as I can have some too."

* * *

They came home no later than usual but did not retire until two and a half hours afterwards. Their son had been particularly excited that evening, and was reluctant to lay his head down even after a bath – which Anna had thought would calm him down – and then his usual tucking in followed by not one but two stories.

She was so tired by the time they had finally got him settled that she almost didn't feel herself changing and taking down her hair. She didn't brush it out as thoroughly as she usually would, telling herself that she would have time to do it in the morning, as Johnny would likely sleep late.

John asked her several times whether there was anything he could do for her, and she smiled as she had her face turned away from him, putting her things away. Before very long she wasn't going to get five minutes' peace without him offering one thing or another.

She also promised herself that she would make the most of it this time around.

He greeted her with a smile as she somehow made her way to the bed, sighing as she climbed underneath the covers, purely from the instantaneous comfort that came from being there.

"He definitely knows that something is happening. Or at least that it will."

"Heaven help us," she laughed, leaning against the propped-up pillow, "December has only just started."

"It'll be quite the month. We really should do something to prepare for it in the many years to come."

She felt herself smiling widely, already anticipating those years.

"I wouldn't change a thing."

"No," John responded, a warm smile in his eyes, "neither would I."

He reached across to kiss her once he had put his book down at his bedside, and she smiled into it, wondering a little how long she might go without saying anything. When he pulled away she could sense that he was aware of something; he had that certain way of looking at her with a hint of perplexity, which was on the whole overshadowed by several other emotions, not in the least love and endless affection.

She enjoyed it all the same, unable to stop herself from letting out a little giggle. He might well imagine that it came from the fact of being so at ease.

There were fewer places she loved more, after all. The only way it could possibly be better was if their little boy was snuggled in-between them, sleeping angelically.

"Do you think he would like an easel?" he said after a few moments. Both his tone and expression were really quite serious.

"An _easel_?" she repeated, and he nodded earnestly in response. "Have you seen one anywhere?"

"I imagine one of the shops in Ripon would have one. Or York, if not."

"John, that's a lot of trouble to go to, for something he might not even use."

"I'm sure that His Lordship will need me to run there for something before the trip. And I do think he'll get use out of it. He certainly likes drawing."

"On sheets of paper," she smiled, and then relented, picturing their son a few months older, standing in front of an artist's stand with a crayon in hand and a contemplative expression that was not borrowed but firmly inherited from his father. "It is a good idea. He has so many bricks, and more teddies than we know what to do with."

"I'm sure that one more wouldn't take up too much space."

He bit down a smirk, and she fought against the urge to shake her head in dismay, as fond as it would have been.

"I'll have a look around on my travels, see if there is anything else I can spot from Father Christmas's workshop."

She smiled, feeling that she could not wait any longer. Sometimes the perfect opportunities presented themselves without the need for preamble.

"There is something else that I have in mind."

"Oh yes? It's not too big, is it? Just as I'll be travelling on the bus. I'm not sure that Mr Adams would take too kindly to using a car to fill with toys, even if His Lordship wouldn't."

"I wouldn't worry about that." She could barely keep a straight face as she turned towards him again. "Although, it will have to wait a little while. Around six months or so, to be exact."

She watched intently as the penny dropped, his expression shifting from surprise to joy quickly.

"Are you…?"

She nodded, being reminded of the first time she had given him such news.

"I didn't go into the village for stockings. I went to see Doctor Clarkson." Her smile grew wider while she recounted. "He confirmed what I thought was so."

"Oh, my darling. This is wonderful."

He pulled into his arms, smiling at her before pressing a kiss against her lips. A hand reached to cup her stomach, which was still flat for the time being. His eyes twinkled as they looked into hers.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired," she replied, laughing lightly, "more so than usual. But very happy. It feels right."

He nodded at her words, his own smile beaming. "That it does."

"I'll tell Lady Mary tomorrow. What with their trip coming up I don't want to wait." She paused for a moment to think. "Although, I think the other news ought to wait until the New Year. It might seem a bit too much otherwise."

"Whatever you think is best."

She smiled, knowing that he never sought to persuade her one way.

"I was rather muddled the other day, when I was talking about running our bed and breakfast from the Abbey. Now I know with good reason," she chuckled. "I would like to stay in Downton, so that we are close. But we ought to make our own life, for all of us."

She rested her own hand against the place where John's had been only moments ago.

"I would be happy with whatever you wanted," he said, his tone tender.

"I know. A place of our own, with the children with us. It's all I've ever wanted, for a long time."

He kissed her again, and the feeling that accompanied it nearly overwhelmed her. To know but one kiss from him had been her greatest wish once upon a time.

"Doctor Clarkson said that he would telephone Doctor Ryder once I had left. It will probably be as soon as just over a week."

He looked a little alarmed. "I had better inform His Lordship tomorrow as well. Hopefully he will excuse me, or it will be a good excuse to pick up some things that are in short supply here."

She smiled at the prospect, thinking how nice it would be to have him close by this time around.

"Do you think Johnny is too young to come with us? Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson would be happy to look after him for a few days, I'm sure, but I don't really want to leave him behind."

Even with such a happy occasion, her heart sunk slightly at the thought.

"I don't think so. We were going to bring him to Brancaster after all, and we would have been working then. We won't have much time to sightsee, but I'm sure he would still enjoy it. I could bring him to see my mother's house."

"That would be nice," she said, liking the idea that their boy could know something of his grandmother.

"I suppose we'll have to be away from your side at some point."

He took her hand into his with a soft smile upon his face.

"I suspect Lady Mary will come up with a plan, though I suppose we needn't have to hide. I wouldn't want to overshadow Daisy and Andy."

"They'd be pleased for us, but I understand." He looked thoughtful, with a smile stoking in his eyes. "I'm not sure how I will get to sleep now."

"Oh, I will, quite easily," she laughed, "I ought to make the most of it while I can."

When the morning came she felt full of joy, realising that it wasn't just a dream. Yet she felt rather nervous too. Until she was on the way back from London, with everything taken care of, she supposed that she wouldn't rest completely. The sunny smiles of their son calmed her down, as did the loving looks and reassuring touches that John gave.

She hugged Johnny a little tighter before leaving the nursery, enjoying the resemblance of his father in his features which grew more apparent every day.

There was enough time for a cup of tea before she was to attend to Lady Mary for the morning, though she didn't particularly savour it as much as she should have done. When the bell rang she stood abruptly, catching herself before anyone could notice.

A slight tug upon her hand caused her to stop against the rush. John smiled at her, his fingers moving over hers as he dipped down slightly.

"Thank you."

Nothing else other than those two simple words would have given her as much comfort, and so much happiness.

* * *

The three of them stayed in London for five days, enough time for the procedure to be carried out successfully and for Anna to rest. Everything was fine, but she still deemed it the most wonderful tonic to be able to have her son and husband by her side, both looking after and pampering her in their own ways.

As she had predicted, Lady Mary formulated an elaborate excuse to take a trip to London; it was quite easy for her to come up with something considering that Mr Talbot's business often took him here, there and everywhere, and occasionally at short notice. She also persuaded His Lordship to become involved too, so that it didn't seem so strange that John was also required.

She considered that she would rather miss Lady Mary's ingenuity at times, but not so much that it could convince her to stay on. While they were away they had the time to discuss their plans further, and between them they decided that they would like to, if possible, be settled somewhere in time for the baby's arrival. Once the holiday had come and gone it meant that they had a good four months or so to be on the lookout and, with luck, find their perfect little inn. It might have seemed quite the feat to anyone else, but they were both quite confident – Anna especially so – that their search would be fruitful, especially as they would be staying local.

And if they didn't quite make it in time, then it wasn't the end of the world. Anna would still leave service – she could not possibly reason with leaving two children in the nursery – and John would stay on, while still looking into all possibilities for their future business.

They both knew that it was all well to make plans only to have them upturned at less than a moment's notice. Yet their run had been exceptionally good and there was no reason why life would not continue to flourish for them. Indeed, it could get even better.

They arrived back in Downton with only a few days to spare until the wedding, which had been set for 23rd December. The family were due to leave for Brancaster on the 21st, and Mrs Patmore commented several times how strange it was for Lady Mary and His Lordship to go off to London just beforehand. Mrs Hughes said that they must have had their reasons before drinking her tea, and Anna was reassured by the housekeeper smiling subtly to her from across the table.

Anna returned to the servants' hall from the nursery after luncheon, rather glad to find it empty. She wasn't sure whether it was her hormones already playing havoc but she felt quite emotional, when all she had been doing was singing nursery rhymes along with Nanny to her little boy and Miss Caroline. He seemed to be getting bigger every day, and soon enough he wouldn't be a baby anymore – although in some respects, he always would be to her. She fretted that she had made the wrong choice – the thought didn't often visit her, but when it did it hit her hard – and was consumed by images of different scenes, of what might have happened if she had paid closer attention to her heart rather than her head.

Before she could get too carried away she took in a deep breath and placed a palm upon her abdomen. History wasn't going to repeat itself, and she found solace in that, as well as from the fact that their darling son was a very happy child.

Daisy came through from the kitchen in the next minute and she quickly took her hand away, placing it back at her side and straightening her stance.

"Cup of tea?"

"I wouldn't say no," the younger woman replied. "I'll get the cake."

"Cake?" Anna replied.

"Mrs Patmore has been making tons of it. She said she can't decide whether she prefers lemon, vanilla or chocolate."

"I'd say that all three were good," she laughed. "Has she changed her mind since last week?"

More than that, she wondered whether the cook had changed her heart – or rather, allowed it to be more open.

Daisy smiled, which brought a great sense of relief.

"The other night she pulled me aside and said she wanted to speak to me in private. Mrs Hughes let us use her parlour and everything. I hadn't been so terrified in ages."

Anna chuckled along with the younger woman.

"She said that she was sorry for being so off about everything, and that she was only looking out for us. That she didn't mean anything that she'd said since we let everyone know about our plans and that she'd been waiting for us to sort ourselves out for the last year and a half."

"That sounds about right," Anna laughed.

"And she said that she had been scared," Daisy went on, with something of a troubled look on her face, "not that we were doing anything wrong. Just scared that she might not be doing the best for us. I told her that that wasn't her responsibility, and then she was nearly crying. Oh, Anna, it was horrible, but really lovely too. If that doesn't sound strange."

She smiled and shook her head in reply.

"I never thought about it like that, but it makes sense. And it was silly of me, really."

"Not silly," Anna corrected. "I'm just glad that you got it all sorted beforehand."

"We're going to have a couple of drinks tonight, in Mrs Hughes' parlour, as a little thing before the wedding. Just the three of us, with Miss Baxter and Lily as well. I know you won't want to stay very late, not with the little one, but I'd love it if you could join us for a bit."

"That'd be lovely," she smiled, "but I'm going to have to stick to water, or at least ginger beer, if there's any in. Mr Bates and I have some news to share, and we wanted to tell you first. We're going to have another baby."

"Oh, that's lovely!" Daisy exclaimed. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course."

Anna smiled as Daisy threw her arms around her, feeling the younger woman's smile against her shoulder.

"We wanted to let you know now, so that it didn't take over the wedding."

"Now you're the one being silly."

She supposed that she was, but she hadn't wanted to take the risk.

"Do you want it to be another boy or a girl?"

"We don't mind, so long as its healthy and happy."

"Oh, it will be. Another little member of our family."

Anna smiled. There was a time, just before Johnny was born, that she felt rather sad that their son would not grow up with any true relations other than his mother and father. John had said that they would be all that he needed, and he was right, but actually it was the case that their boy was surrounded by surrogate aunts and uncles, as well as grandparents.

Even when they left the Abbey, their extended family wouldn't be far away at all.

"You know," Daisy went on, "I was starting to worry that you and Mr Bates wouldn't be back in time."

She grinned, before saying, "We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

* * *

The day itself was a truly lovely one; a real occasion for all of the staff to celebrate. While it was quite a grey day it neither rained nor, as had been Mrs Patmore's worry, snowed, and even the clouds could not cast a shadow over the young couple's happiness.

Though she had been fairly composed in the lead-up, in the morning Daisy had been a bundle of nerves, not even being able to stomach more than a plate of toast – despite Mrs Patmore's warnings that she would be like a gannet later on in the day and potentially even do herself an injury. Mrs Hughes brought forth a distraction in supplying Daisy with her tokens for the day. She had the something new – a beautiful linen tablecloth - , Mrs Patmore the something old – one of her most favoured and well-used pans -, Anna the something borrowed – the heart-shaped pin brooch that Lady Mary had gifted her several Christmases ago - and Miss Baxter the something blue – an exquisite silk coin purse, which Daisy maintained that she had no use for, but that she would treasure dearly.

Anna felt a strange mix of déjà vu of the morning of Mrs Hughes's wedding – when she had been keeping the best secret that she had ever had – and that of Lady Edith's, as once more she did Daisy's hair, taking extra care in styling it. She put a piece of fine netting over it once she had finished, so that Miss Baxter could fit the dress that had been altered from when it had been part of Lady Edith's wardrobe. They were all speechless at first, and poor Daisy had asked whether there was something wrong and did she look ridiculous.

Such a statement couldn't have been further from the truth, and they were mostly quick to reassure her otherwise. That was apart from Mrs Patmore, who had been so overcome that she had to go out of the room momentarily, coming back clutching one of Mr Carson's handkerchiefs and with her eyes still misty.

During the ceremony the cook wasn't the only one who shed tears, though thankfully they were of the happy kind. Daisy's happiness radiated from her, down from the altar to the back of the church, and Andy looked so proud that he could burst. It was very near to being the proudest Anna had ever seen any man, until she glanced to the man at the right of her in the pew. A million different memories met and merged within her mind in the space of a couple of minutes; her heart felt like it could take flight and her stomach whirled, feeling like it contained the whole world within it. It was too early for the baby to be kicking yet, she knew, but a little part of her wanted to believe otherwise, that he or she was very keen on making their presence known and being present at the party, which was a much quieter affair than the last downstairs wedding, held back at the servants' hall.

They didn't make an announcement, knowing that it was enough for now that Daisy and Andy knew – for, of course, she would have told him – and also that Mrs Hughes had an inkling. Once the new year had come and their plans were ready to be truly put into motion, then they would let everyone share in their happiness.

It didn't stop John from pulling her aside for a quiet moment or two, however, pouring out a small glass of wine that was entirely for show.

"You know, Mrs Bates, there is definitely something about you."

She noticed that his gaze directed itself at her middle before meeting with her own, a helpless smile poised to break upon his lips like water upon a shore.

"I could say the very same thing about you, Mr Bates." She couldn't resist smiling up at him a little mischievously. "Especially in my current condition."

He tutted just loud enough for her to hear, a smirk causing his eyes to light. In another circumstance he would have gone down a different road, and she had fun imagining what her response would be.

Instead he bent to her ear, the scent of shaving soap and crisp linen incredibly prominent to her senses.

"Well, the best thing about me is you," he uttered softly, "and I didn't think life could get any better after our son arrived. But you've always found ways to surprise me, and now I find what I thought was impossible changing all the time."

She looked up at him, asking him the question with nothing more than what was in her eyes.

"That I do in fact love you more and more with each day that passes. I could mark it by so much as the hour, and the minute."

She refrained from calling him a _silly beggar_, shaking her head and rubbing her fingers against the sleeve of his jacket. Between them they shared a smile that spoke of so much more; of all the years that were to come, the journey they were yet to embark on and ones that had long since begun. The love that others could see when they looked at them, but the true strength of which only they held within their own hands and hearts.

Being unaware of the quiet moment that passed between the husband and wife whom had been wed the longest, Mr Molesley, who was standing close by Miss Baxter's side, clinked a spoon against his glass, a grin on his face as he addressed the centre of the room.

"Speech!"

Andy seemed a little embarrassed at first, but quickly composed himself, largely due to Daisy's loving and encouraging gaze upon him.

"I haven't prepared anything, I'm afraid," he began, with an apologetic glance around the room, which was met with shakes of heads and wide smiles. "Well, first off, Daisy and I would like to thank you all for sharing the day with us."

"We didn't have a lot of say in the matter," Mr Barrow cut in, his comment softened by the glint in his eyes as he looked towards the couple.

Andy smiled in return and then carried on. "It really does mean a lot to us, and has made what has been a perfect day even better."

Coos went around the room, and Anna felt herself getting rather emotional, tears welling in her eyes while she also wore a rather large smile upon her face. John's hand was held at the small of her back, and she took a moment to gaze up at him as he paid full attention to the younger man.

"I don't think it's any secret that I've been sweet on Daisy for a long time. Ever since I set foot in this very room and laid eyes upon her, thinking she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. It took a while, I know, but I've always believed that good things come to those who wait."

John looked down at her, and she smiled as they caught each other's eyes in what was a very fitting moment. Both of them could strongly attest to that adage.

Andy turned away from the assembled crowd and towards Daisy, taking her hand into his.

"I've said it to her before but I want to say it again, where all of you can hear it too. Thank you, Daisy Mason, for agreeing to be wed to me. In all my life, I never thought I could be quite so lucky, but with your love I feel like the richest man in the world. I'm certainly the happiest."

At that point he kissed the hand of his bride, a gesture so sweet and romantic that even Mr Carson could not see fit to object to it from where he stood beside his own wife.

"Oh, Lord," Mrs Patmore cried, raising her handkerchief to her eyes, "you'll have me starting off again!"

They all applauded, raising glasses into the air to the happy couple.

"Daisy," Mrs Hughes said gently, "would you like to say anything?"

"Oh, um, I think Andy has said everything," she answered, colour high in her cheeks as she continued to hold onto his hand. He smiled at her, offering silent encouragement for her to say her piece, if she so wished. "Just thank you all again, really. I never felt like I really belonged anywhere until I came here, so I'm so glad that you could all make it. Mr Carson and Mr Molesley included. I know it's not the same as having the King and Queen visit…"

"Well, that was very special, I won't deny it," Mr Molesley interrupted for a moment, "but I have to say that this is an even bigger privilege."

"Hear, hear!" Miss Baxter said in agreement from his side.

A new blush flooded into Daisy's cheeks. "So yes, thank you for being here. We won't be going anywhere for a little bit, so you'll have to put up with us for a while longer. And a special thank you to Mrs Patmore. I don't say it enough, but I really appreciate everything you've done and that you still do, looking out for me. Looking out for the both of us. I didn't know my mum, but well, I like to think that you're my mum, really."

"Oh, stop it now!" the cook replied, bustling out of the room. Daisy and Andy looked at one another with a smile, and they all knew that she would be back soon enough, coping the best way that she knew how – offering round mammoth-sized portions of cake to them all.

"And Andy," Daisy went on, looking up at her husband, "it was down to me that it took so long. Longer than it should have done. I'm really proud and so happy to be your wife, and I can't wait for the life we'll have together. All the other Christmases, and everything else too. Thank you for having me."

Andy was all soft eyes and smiles, placing another kiss upon Daisy's hand in response.

"And though it's not here just yet, Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" they all answered in chorus to Daisy's wish, glasses raised high once more, good cheer and spirits lifting even higher.

Anna turned to John, her smile beaming towards him. She was trying hard not to keep touching a hand to her stomach, though it was incredibly hard not to follow her instincts. While everyone else was preoccupied, and it was just the two of them caught in their own little moment, she smoothed her palm upon the paneling of her dress, delighting in the way that John's face lit up.

It wasn't too long before Daisy and Andy came over to them, Anna leaning over to kiss Daisy on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything today," the younger woman said, sincerity evident in her tone, "can you stay for a bit longer?"

"Well," John said, "I was just going to go up to the nursery to get Johnny after his nap."

"Oh, he was so good today!" Daisy exclaimed, "it was lovely to have him at the church."

Anna smiled. "I don't think that Reverend Travis minded too much that he cheered after the proclamation."

"Oh, no," Daisy agreed, "not at all."

"I was very glad that he approved so much," Andy said with a smile.

"We won't keep you too long," Daisy was quick to say, while Anna and John exchanged a look and a smile, "but it would be lovely to have him here for a bit of the celebration."

"I think it'll be alright," Anna said in response. "Given that it's so close to Christmas Day, we're finding it hard to keep him settled anyway."

"The distraction will be welcome," John agreed.

"And there'll be cake as well," Daisy reminded them, "once Mrs Patmore has got herself together."

"Well," John replied, with a smile that Anna very easily understood, "we couldn't possibly miss out on that."

* * *

Before they left the Abbey after the wedding reception Mrs Hughes came over to them and said that as they were without duties that they were free to enjoy Christmas however they wished. It was a less forceful way of saying that she didn't want them to be working when they didn't have to. Anna certainly didn't see fit to argue, other than to confirm that the three of them would be at the house on Christmas afternoon for the servants' luncheon and the festivities that followed it into the early evening. As it would be the last one they'd have as members of the household both Anna and John felt it was especially important that they observe the tradition, and they already felt it would be quite a special one.

It felt like a gift in itself to have such precious time to themselves at what was one of the most special times of the year.

They went to the early mass on the morning of Christmas Eve and then walked into the village afterwards, the day a beautiful crisp one. Their boy was very taken by the tree which stood at the cross point, John lifting him up to take a closer look at the ornaments and silver shining decoration that hung upon the branches, which he reached his small hand out to. The distraction gave the opportunity for Anna to sneak off to the shops to get a couple of small extra presents for her husband, though they had agreed between them not to go overboard.

Later on a large group of carol singers gathered, some of the faces in the crowd recognisable from shops and businesses. Though the cold brushed her cheeks and was particularly insistent at the tip of her nose Anna couldn't help but grin in joining the audience, holding their son close to her chest and watching him smile at the music. She sung along too, being reminded of the usual carol singing that happened at the Abbey. Some songs were familiar, while others were ones she recalled from somewhere – she wasn't quite sure where – but not common to the Crawleys' gatherings.

_Love came down at Christmas,  
Love all lovely, Love Divine,  
Love was born at Christmas,  
Star and Angels gave the sign._

_Worship we the Godhead,  
Love Incarnate, Love Divine,  
Worship we our Jesus,  
But wherewith for sacred sign?_

_Love shall be our token,  
Love be yours and love be mine,  
Love to God and all men,  
Love for plea and gift and sign._

The latter half of the day was spent back at the cottage, the hours moving very quickly. Anna watched from her spot on the sofa, not getting very far with a cross-stitch she was part way through and hoped to finish before the start of the new year. Logic would blame the low light as being less than ideal conditions, but the reality was that she was far more entranced by the sight of her son and husband both sitting in the elder's armchair, completely engrossed in the tale that was being faithfully told, while the candles upon the tree set a glimmering glow about them.

"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:  
Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

Johnny's face was completely aglow on listening to his father recite the poem, and it warmed her heart completely, such a dear Christmas memory already. It was surprising that he'd managed to keep still for so long, but then John's reading voice had a simultaneously soothing and commanding effect. She found herself similarly hanging on each and every word that he said, while her gaze was pinned to their darling boy, the picture of wonder and innocence, characterising perfectly what the season was all about, as well as much more besides.

They had wanted to share the news of the new baby with him as soon as possible, finding it impossible to wait until Christmas Day. Though they didn't find themselves to be too biased in thinking that their son was a very clever child, they weren't especially surprised that he didn't quite grasp the concept of a little brother or sister, if he did understand that it was something to be excited about. Anna was reassured that he would know for certain when the baby was here to be cuddled and kissed and fussed over.

The most amusing aspect of it all was that he was convinced that the baby had been given to them by 'Far-der Kist-mas'. The look on John's face had been priceless, until he got over the shock and laughed along. Aside from the both of them, 'Far-der Kistmas' was the person who he was most obsessed with at the moment.

And so he listened intently.

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight –  
_'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!'_

There was a moment's silence as the candles flickered, and then a small but insistent voice rose up.

"Again! Again, Da!"

Both John and Anna chuckled at their son's enthusiasm, John hugging him a little closer to where he sat upon his lap.

"To tell it again would take the magic out of it, my lad."

His little face couldn't quite comprehend the concept, Anna's heart clenching a bit on seeing his hopeful expression.

"It's already past your bedtime, sweet pea." She scooped him into her arms, angling him towards John for a kiss upon his cheek before she kissed him herself, upon the forehead. "We can't have you still sitting here wide awake when Father Christmas comes down the chimney."

"Far-der Kistmas!"

"That's right. Now, we've left him a mince pie and milk so he's not hungry when he gets here. As well as some carrots for the reindeer."

"And now it's time for you to rest your head," John said, standing up to join the two of them, placing his hand over their boy's sandy hair, "and listen for the sound of bells before you go to sleep."

It took less time than they expected to get him settled; Anna had steeled herself to be sitting at his bedside for hours, but he fell asleep quite quickly indeed. Once they were back downstairs they arranged the presents underneath the tree. The stocking that had been knitted prior to his birth was too small for any of his gifts but they didn't want to leave it empty, filling it with an orange and a handful of chocolates.

The excitement of the last couple of days, as well as that which was to come, caught up and it wasn't long before they tucked themselves into bed.

Her head rested upon his chest, looking to the ceiling as if it were the sky and she was anticipating the snow to start falling at any moment.

John's hands were warm as he placed one upon her hip and the other against her stomach. She smiled wider on feeling his touch.

"We ought to brace ourselves for the morning," he said, with amusement in his tone, "make sure that we get enough rest."

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied, thinking that she was almost as excited as their son. "Just think, we'll have another little one to join in the fun next year."

She looked up at him when he didn't answer straight away.

"Is now a good time to tell you that twins run in both sides of my family?"

She sighed a little – more for show than anything else. "I suppose it's good to prepare for the possibility sooner rather than later."

While the idea of two babies was something of a daunting one it was also rather exciting too. They had said once that they wanted to be surrounded by children, after all.

"We should probably focus on the here and now for the time being."

"I think that's a very good idea, Mr Bates," she agreed, "though there's no harm in looking ahead too."

"Certainly not," he echoed, as he kept his hand held against her belly and the brushed cotton of her nightgown. "You know, I didn't want to say anything but I couldn't help but find myself disagreeing with young Andy's speech yesterday."

"Really?"

"Indeed," a smile started upon his face as he continued, "because I have to believe that I am the happiest man on the earth, and full of riches too, with all of the wonderful blessings you have given me."

She could feel her cheeks warming at his loving words, resting her hand on top of his where it lay.

"I'm glad," she said, her words affected by the deep emotion that she felt, "and also rather relieved. I'm afraid that the presents I've got you aren't all that extravagant."

He looked at her with such adoration that she felt like she might just melt with it.

"My darling, you've already given me all that I could possibly wish for."

But there was something else she could give, and that was a kiss before the lights were out, and Christmas Eve moved into Christmas Day.

* * *

**A/N: My initial idea was based around the fact that I really wanted to use the deleted Anna x Bates scene from the film (which I still can't believe was deleted, grrrr). I adapted it slightly here, given the surroundings it took place in, and hopefully it fits nicely here.  
**

** _Love Came Down At Christmas _is a Christmas poem by Christina Rossetti, first published in 1885, but it has also been set to music. I'm not quite sure when, but I'm going to take an artistic liberty and say that it probably was a carol by 1927.**

_**A Visit from St. Nicholas**_** (otherwise known as _'Twas the Night Before_ Christmas) was first published in 1823. I feel like it's more of an American tradition to read it aloud, or indeed be familiar with it, but again, I'm making an artistic choice.**

**I realise this wasn't particularly Christmassy until the last couple of scenes, but hopefully they capture the mood!**

**Happy holidays! **


End file.
